


Ashes

by pac_fish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Some Misgendering, Tons of family fluff, Trans Dipper Pines, minor transphobia in future chapters cause Filbrick's a giant asshole, no ships just pure platonic relationships, trans stanley pines, trans!Dipper, trans!stan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pac_fish/pseuds/pac_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a family reunion without family troubles and new stories to be told?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugggggh I know I should be working on my other fic but I had a sudden urge to make a trans!stan fic, the world needs more trans!stan

DVKOHB SLQHV, WKH QDPH KH ZDQWHG WR IRUJHW.  
DVKOHB SLQHV, WKH QDPH WKDW ZDVQ'W WR FRPH EDFN, BHW.  
-  
It's been over 40+ years since somebody's ever said the name 'Ashley' around Stanley Filbrick Pines. But he'd never expect to hear that name from his great-niece and nephew. It all started a little bit ago...

"So, how's our older brother treatin' you gremlins?" Stan couldn't help but smirk their entire Skype call. He loved Shermie, but he was never the 'interesting' type. "Ugh, he was so borrrinng!" Mabel slammed her head onto the table. "He kept telling us old timey stories and some of them began with 'Back in the day...' He's so old!" Dipper patted his sister's head and chuckled.

"Yeah, now we know someone older than you two dinosaurs." Stan scoffed and put a hand to his chest, pretending to be offended.

"Well, there are actually a lot of people older than us. Besides we're not 'old', we're just experienced." Ford said matter-o-factly. Mabel lifted her head up with a puzzled look on her face.  
"Oh yeah! He kept talking about his little sister named Ashley, how come we haven't met our only Grauntie!?" Mabel and Dipper looked at the laptop screen with pursed lips. The older twins glanced at each other and Stan waved his hand. "'Cause she's not around anymore." He said bluntly.

"She's dead!?" Mabel practically shrieked. "Uh, technically." Ford tapped his fingers on the table. "How can someone be technically dead?" Dipper questioned. "Because she's not Ashley anymore." Ford said nervously as Stan looked away.

"Did she turn into a woodland pixie and fly off to be with her own kind after a tearful goodbye with you two and grandpa Shermie!?" Mabel gasped,  
"AM I RELATED TO A WOODLAND PIXIE!?" Stan dragged a hand over his face and sighed. "I'm Ashley." Was all he said. "What? But your name's Stanley..." Dipper said, confusion clear as day.

"So there was a part of our story we never told you two...."  
.....  
"Ashley? Ashley where are you?" Ford called out, hands cupped over his mouth. He opened the door to the shared bedroom and found his sister on the floor, curled into herself. "Ashley- what's wrong!?" He ran over and knelt by her side. "I don't wanna be Ashley." She said as she wiped her eyes. "Whaddya mean? That's your name." Ashley turned to face Ford. "No! I don't want my name to be Ashley. I don't wanna be Shermie's little sister, or ma and pa's daughter, or your twin sister! I-I don't wanna be a girl." Ford knew many things, he knew why dinosaurs are extinct, he knew why people didn't just start floating off the ground, he even knew the entire body system and could name all of them off the top of his head. But what he didn't know was what his sister...brother? Meant. But, he knew if they switched roles he would've wanted to be supported.

"Well I guess we have to start picking out names...How about...Stanley?" Ford jokingly suggested. Ashley- no. Stanley smiled. "I like it, I like it a lot."  
.....

  
"Oh my gosh..." Mabel whispered. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh mY GOSH!!!" Mabel screamed. Dipper just stared at them with his mouth open, possibly catching bugs in there. "Yeah, it's a big story." Stan said and leaned closer to Ford, in fear of what his family was going to say. "You're...You're just like Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed, a giant smile filled with braces across her face. "What?" The older twins said in unison.

"Dipper was born a girl too! He knows exactly how you feel, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel made sure to put extra emphasis on the words Grunkle and Stan. "Well, he might've had more supportive parents." Stan muttered as Ford put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't wait for you guys to come in a few days! You've got to tell Grandpa Shermie all about it!" .....

"Well....They took that better than expected, huh?" Ford questioned his brother as he took the canned foods out for their dinner. "Yeah..." Stan mumbled as he dug his face deeper into his folder arms. 

"Hey what's wrong?" Ford walked over and gently put his hand on his twin's shoulder. "I dunno, what if Shermie doesn't accept it? What if he kicks me out? I..." Stan inhaled deeply, ignoring the hitch in his breath.

"I don't wanna be kicked out again." He finally finished. "Whoah, hey now." Ford wrapped his arms around Stan. "I will never let anyone kick you out of this family again, okay?"

Stan nodded and took his head out of his arms. "I'm just, worried, ya know?" Ford smiled and patted his brother on the back. "I'm worried too, you're legally dead and I'm not even supposed to be here."

Stan gave Ford a light smile and finally un-hunched his back. Ford headed back to the small kitchen they shared and continued making dinner.

"Besides, you've got me. And now you've got Mabel and Dipper. They'd never allow him to kick you out."

Stan smiled and looked at a few pictures on their wall. "Hey, when do we dock in Gravity Falls anyways?"

Ford rolled his eyes and smirked. "We dock tomorrow, now calm down you giant sappy family man. You can hug them all you want when we get off the boat."

Normally Stan would defend himself (or, his manliness) but today, just today, he'll have to admit, he does truly miss his family.

Speaking of family, as if on cue, the Skype call tone started ringing out. Ford walked over the the laptop and then shoved it to Stan. The name read "Soos the Handyman of the Apocalypse". Stan smiled and immediately pressed the green accept button.

"Hey Soos, didja burn down the place yet?" Stan joked. Soos laughed and shook his head. "Nope, but I've got super big news, dude!" Stan tapped his chin. "You finally beat my record of lies per second?"

"No, even better!" Soos replied with his usual gidy smile. "Well, what could be better than that?" Stan joked. "Melody and I are getting married! And the wedding is during the week you and the tiny dudes are visiting!" Stan's eyes lit up, usually he played being interested for Soos' sake but now he was generally happy, he was going to be a father-in-law and eventually a grandpa- er...grunkle, to Soos' kids.

"Well, dang! Congrats Soos!" Stan smiled. "Congratulations for your engagement." Ford leaned in so his face was visible.

Stan spaced out while Ford and Soos were talking about something or another.

 _Well_ , he thought.

_At least if Shermie doesn't accept me, I still have a whole other family waiting for me._


	2. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you worry for the silliest of reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I finally got another chapter! I'm so excited to write the next one I might even post it later today. Sorry it's so short, next one will be A LOT longer!

It had been days, the wedding was finally here. Although Soos was the one getting married, Stan couldn't shake the feeling of panic. Ford was fixing his tie as he squirmed. "Quit it, I'm never gonna get it right if you keep moving." Stan sighed and stood stiff "Sorry..." Ford sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Don't be, I know you're nervous, but Shermie's a nice guy." Stan glanced around, eyes not meeting Ford's. Ford shook his head and put a hand on Stan's shoulder. "He is not like dad." Those 5 words, those 5 BEAUTIFUL words, earned a weak smile from Stan. But then, he grabbed his head. "Not....not....dad-"  
.....  
Stan was standing there, bloodied and bruised. Screaming untranslatable sayings. He was punching someone's face, left and right. Sitting on their stomach for the advantage. Then, through all the noise, he heard a screen door open. "ASHLEY PINES" the voice screamed. Only one person called him that, one terrible person. The person he was on pushed him off and immediately fled the scene. The man, his father, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up. He tried to cover the hiss of pain the best he could. "What did I tell you about fights!?" He yelled out, "That's not something a girl would do!" Stan raised his head and muttered "I'm not a girl..." Filbrick shook him by the arm and yelled, "What did you just say!?" Stan always played it off. He always just tried to make him forget it. But he was done. He was sick of not being who he is. "I said I'M NOT A GIRL!" He practically screamed in his face, not caring if his voice cracked into the voice he tried to hide at the end. Filbrick dropped him, turning around and walking back to the house.  
The next day, Filbrick gave two reasons of why he threw Stan out on the streets.  
.....  
When Stan came back to his senses, he was curled in a ball on the floor. He was surrounded by Ford, Dipper, Mabel and....Shermie. "So I guess this isn't how you wanted me to meet him?" Mabel shook her head and Stan went wide eyed when Shermie called him....him. "W-what are you- why are you guys here?" Stan tried to ask without stuttering. "Well," Ford began, "I was getting you ready and you grabbed your head, probably another memory, and you started backing away from me. You were rubbing your arm an awful lot. Then you started screaming 'I'm not a girl' repeatedly and while I was trying to get these three, you managed to curl into a ball." Stan stared up and then put his head into his arms. "So...Stanley?" Shermie asked. Stan hesitated 'I'm gonna get thrown out again I'm gonna get thrown out again I'm gonna get thrown out again' was the only thought repeating in his head. He only grunted in response. Shermie kneeled down and patted Stan's shoulder. "I like that name." Stan immediately whipped his head up and stared at his older brother. The next thing he knew was that he was in a bone-crushing hug with Shermie. He muffled his sobs into his shoulder and muttered something about dust. "So, mind telling me why you're getting 'memories'?"  
.....  
..."And then Grunkle Ford hugged Grunkle Stan and said 'You're our hero, Stanley.' At least they finally hugged it out." Mabel finished the story. "So...did you get your memories back?" Shermie asked, "Yeah, thanks to this little gremlin and her pet pig." Stan smiled at Mabel and patted her head. "But, not only did Grunkle Stan save the world but he conned THE professional trickster!" Dipper exclaimed. Shermie nodded. "So, As-..Stanley, when did you start to transition?" Stan looked nervously to Ford and he nodded. He looked at Dipper and Mabel and they smiled, urging him to go on.  
"Well," he began.  
"It all started a life time ago."


	3. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief backstory of what exactly went on with Stanely years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was right! I did manage to get this chapter out today! This is my favorite one so far.

From the day that Stanley had asked his brother to call him a him, Ford had introduced everyone they met to Stanley, his manly twin brother as he put it. Some weeks of confusion with their mother later, Stan eventually came out to her. Ford put his body in front of Stan's, nothing was going to hurt his brother for just being him. Instead of the expected assault, their mother smiled and pulled Stanley into a hug. 

A few days later Stan hit the amazing experience of puberty and it was just plain awful for him. Eventually their mother had bought Stan and a binder for him to hide his growing chest. The next day at school however, didn't go as planned. Stan and Ford were out on the playground, drawing plans for the Stan O' War when Crampelter came up behind them and pulled Stan up by his hair. 

"Wow, Pines, I've heard a tomboy phase but this..."  
He gestured to all of Stan. "Is ridiculous. Why would you want to turn a what could be a potentially beautiful girl into this...freak. You're even worse than your brother." Stan yelped as Crampelter pulled on the strap of the binder and snapped it back. 

That, was the last straw for Ford. "Leave my brother alone!" He screamed and punched Crampelter in the face. He dropped Stan face first on the ground, grabbing at his own face. Ford grabbed Stanley and ran, anywhere where they could get an advantage. Ford decided on a nearby tree and pushed Stan up it before he climbed up. Once they were relatively safe, Stan spit into his hand. 

His eyes lit up and he showed Ford his palm covered in blood, holding a tooth. "Ewwww, cool!" Ford exclaimed.  
.....  
Their older brother Shermie was coming for a visit, all Stan knew about him was that he was 18 when he moved out, just when they were 6. 

So naturally, Stan was too scared to correct his name and pronouns, especially in front of Filbrick. So Ford just stood next to him the whole time, holding his hand when it need to be held. When they went to bed, Stan broke down completely. Ford and their mother had to soothe him and whisper things like "you're my brother" or "you're name is Stanley" or "you're my handsome free spirited son." 

This continued until Stan had passed out, eventually Ford and their mother joining him in slumber.  
.....  
Stan walked to the Stan O' War with the duffle bag slung over his shoulder. His father's words repeated in his head non-stop.

'All you ever do is lie and cheat and ride on your brother's coat tails. Not to mention, you're more of a freak than he is! Walking around, thinking you're a boy when you just aren't Ashley! You cost us millions, and before you make us a fortune, you're not welcome in those household you monster!'

Stan lied down on the unfinished deck, tears threatening to fall down his face. He unzipped his bag and dug around. When he didn't feel something important, he panicked. "No...no no please!" He searched frantically for any binder.

After almost an hour of searching and panicking, Stan laid back down. He only had the one he was wearing. When he grew out of it, he was out of luck. Of course. Stan eyed something shining on the deck. A new roll of ace bandages.

He looked around. It can't hurt to try them out, right? He grabbed the bandages and shoved them into his bag. Eventually crying himself to sleep.  
.....  
Stan was ashamed to say it, but he was relieved by impersonating Ford. He finally felt comfortable, well not really but you know. 

He was finally a man, Mr Pines, as Soos had called him. He finally got rid of the remains of that stupid mullet. He hated it, so much. It always reminded him of what he'd always be. 

But then, realization struck Stan. This wasn't him, this was Ford. According to everyone the real Stan died, he died being called a girl by most of society.

Stan shook the thought off of his head. He didn't have to worry about that, he had family awaiting him in the hospital.  
.....  
Girls. It was girls, two beautiful girls. One socked the doctor in the face, a true Pines fighter. The other with the Big Dipper birthmark's face was blue. Stan thanked whatever deity was out there that he survived.

He never let Shermie hold the kids, he wanted to hold them forever and never let them go. He faintly remembers trying to run out of the hospital with them.

Some tears were shed, why were hospitals so dusty?  
.....  
When Stan watched the bus pass after letting off the kids, he hadn't expected to see a boy and a girl.

Stan had wondered what happened to the girl's twin, then a realization hit.

He was gonna protect this boy, no matter what. He wouldn't let him be belittled for what he was. 

He cleared his throat and spoke, "Welcome to the Mystery Shack! And just who might you two be?" Stan joked.

"I'm Mabel!" The girl, Mabel, spoke. She poked the boy and spoke again. "This is my brother, Dipper!" Stan smiled at how she put extra emphasis on the word brother.

Dipper, huh? What a stupid name.

He loved that name.  
.....  
"Wow..." Mabel said, practically starry eyed. "You went through that?" Shermie asked with a sad look. Stan nodded, "Well it wasn't-" "Wait!" Dipper interrupted Stan. "What is it, kiddo?" He asked, concerned. "Are you still wearing them?" Dipper asked, sounding as worried as he could get. "Wearing what?" Stan asked. "The bandages! Are you still wearing them!?" Dipper half-yelled. "I...well yeah." Stan said, embarrassed about him giving away personal information.

"Take them off." Dipper commanded. "Wait- what?" Stan was utterly confused. "Ace bandages can hurt you and your lungs! Not only that, you've worn them for like, 40 years! Who knows how hurt you could be!?" Dipper looked on the verge of crying. 

"Whoah- hey Dipper, don't cry. I'll take them off. Okay? You can even come with me to make sure I'm alright, okay?" Dipper hesitated, then nodded. The two walked to the bathroom together.

Stan unraveled the bandages and turned to Dipper. Dipper looked at him with worry, then relief washed over him. "You look fine, but I think you should get the surgery." Dipper said, playing with his suit.

"Surgery?" Stan asked, confused. "They-they have surgery for people like us. It takes off anything you don't want. It doesn't really cost that much." Dipper pulled his hat over his head.

"Oh." Stan said. "Well maybe one day we can plan a trip for that, just you and me."  
.....  
Shermie announced that he had to go get something, leaving Ford and Mabel. "Why...why were they so mean to Grunkle Stan?" Mabel looked up at her Grunkle. "Well," Ford started. "Back then, people weren't as accepting as some people are now. They were just as bad as most people are today."

Ford looked over to the worried Mabel and smiled. "But, at least we're able to look after our two dorky brothers." Mabel looked up and gave him a big, braces-filled smile.

"Yeah." Mabel intertwined her own fingers together. "They're real lucky to have protective Alpha Twins like us!" She pumped up her fists.

"Yes." Ford laughed. "They certainly are."


End file.
